Alvon-Two Kinds, One Love
by RossShorLynchLover13
Summary: Simon Smith is a normal 16 year old Chipmunk. Well except for he is a Werewolf. They have a normal life living with their parents in a deep dark cave. But farther in the woods are werewolves enemies, Vampires. Alvin Seville is a 16 year old, Chipmunk, Vampire. But what happens when Simon and Alvn meet? What will the parents say? Are they the prophecy?
1. Cast

Cast

Vampires

Alvin Seville:-

Age: 16 years old

Parents: Vinny Seville

Grandparents:Ilona Szilágyi Count Dracula (Both dead)

Siblings: Brittany Seville (15 years)

Friends: Eleanor Miller (15 years)

Daniel (15 years old/Brittany's boyfriend)

Sam (16 years old)

Werewolves

Simon Smith:-

Age: 16 years old

Parents: Slade Kitty Smith

Grandparents:Lawrence (Larry) Stewart Talbot also known as Wolfman Munch Munch (Dead)

Siblings: Jeanette Smith (15 years old)

Friends: Theodore Brewster (16 years old)

Logan (15 years old/Jeanette's Boyfriend/ Friend)

Michael and Charlene (Logan's parents)

Jessie (15 years old/Jeanette's friend)


	2. Ch1-Meeting Each Other

A/N Song is Come out, Come Out By The Chipmunks*

Simon's POV

Hey! I'm Simon Smith. I am 16. I have a sister called Jeanette. I am a normal Chipmunk. Except In a werewolf. My when family is. We live deep down in the Woods.

It was 5pm at Night. We were eating meat. Jeanette was texting her boyfriend. "Ok Jeanette and Simon, we are going out" Dad announced. "We'll be back tomorrow" Mom says. "Mom can I go to Logan's" Jeanette cooed. Dad nodded. They got ready. "Bye mom, dad, Jeanette" I wave. They wave and howl and run off.

I love living in a werewolf world. I could invite Theo over. Or maybe I could go out in the woods. Yeah. Dad isn't home so I won't get grounded.

I decided not to transform into a werewolf. I had been walking for about 30 minutes

???'s POV

It was a dark and cold evening. I was roaming around the forest hunting for blood. I saw a squirrel. I sneaked attacked on it and it squealed. I bit it in the neck and sucked its blood. It died. I kicked my lips after seeing some of the squirrels memories. I heard noises. Some one else was out there. They need to come out. I smelt their blood. They were close. And they were mine. I got ready and jumped out and pounced on the dark figure

Simon's POV

I heard noises. I ignored them. Suddenly a dark figure pounced on me. I suddenly turned into a werewolf.

I grew my werewolf hair and my eyes turned a bright yellow. The figure jumped on me. I punched him in the face and the figure flew up and soared down to me. I scratched his face and he punches my stomach. I pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me" he growled in a low voice. "Who are you" I say. "Alvin" he says. I suddenly see him

I turned back to normal. "I'm Simon" I say.

Alvin's POV

He's kinda cute. "Uhh can you get off me" I blush and he gets off me. "So what are you doing deep in the woods" I ask. "Parents and family are out so I just went on a walk" Simon responds. "Wanna hang out at mine" he asked and I nodded. We got to a house in the woods. Simon turned on the lights. I fell on his couch. "Oh crap Alvin are you ok" he asked. "T-tu-turn o-off t-the l-lights" I hiss. Simon turns off the lights. "Want some food" Simon questions. I shake my head. "So can I know more about you" Simon asked. "Well I'm 16. I love the colour red. I have a sister called Brittany and her friend is Eleanor. My friends are Sam and Daniel. Dan is Britt's boyfriend" I sat. "So have you ever had a girlfriend" I ask. "Actually I'm gay" he says. "Oh sorry. It's fine so am I" I say. "Well at least we have something in common" Simon says.

Simon's POV

He's kinda cute. Wait what am I saying. I just met him. But he is hot. "Yes everyone thinks that" Alvin says. Wait. Did he just read my mind. "Yes I did" Alvin chuckled. Ok he needs to stop. He scaring the shit out of me. "Fine" Alvin laughs. I roll my eyes playfully. "For now handsome" he says and my face goes red. Do I like him. We barely know each other. I stood up but tripped and Alvin came and scooped me up. Our faces were inches apart. My face went red again. I slowly leaned in and so did Alvin.

Our lips collided. It was a deep and passionate kiss

Alvin's POV

I enjoyed kissing Simon. But I started to move to his neck until I stopped myself. I sat back on the couch. Simon frowned. "W-what's wrong. Am I a bad kisser" Simon stammers. I shake my head. "I-I-I c-could o-of k-k-ki-lled y-y-you" I stutter. "Wait how?" Simon questions. "I'm a vampire Simon" I say.

"WAIT WHAT" He exclaims. I nod. "P-prove it" he says. I turn into a bat. I then turn into a vampire

"As you can see I'm pale, I have fangs, I can fly, I have red eyes. I could of sucked your blood and killed you. I love you Simon but-" I start. "Alvin. I know we just met but I love you too. We can make it work" Simon says. "No we can't. I'm a monster" I sigh

Song Monster by Skillet*

Alvin:

The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!!!!

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Alvin's POV

"Alvin your not a monster. I'm a Werewolf' Simon says and transforms into one. "Wait what" I say. "Alvin Please. Give us a chance. Give me a chance" Simon says. I nod. He presses his lips on mine

I loved every second of it. Simon was on top of me. I slid my tongue in until we were french kissing.

Simon's POV

We were kissing. We were now full on making out. Alvin's hands were going down my pants (trousers). But suddenly Dad and Mom walk in. "SIMON SMITH. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU KISSING" Dad yells and pulls me off Alvin. He gasped at Alvin. "DON'T YOU DARE TO KISS HIM AGAIN" Dad screamed and punched Alvin in the face. "Owww" Alvin moaned. "Dad stop" I say. He kicked Alvin. Alvin's face started to go full on red. He suddenly turned into a vampire and started attacking dad. Mom was hugging me. Dad was a werewolf. The two of them were fighting. Then Mom brought garlic to dad and Dad shoved it in Alvin's face. Alvin hissed loudly and Dad pushed him up against the wall. "Get out" he says in a low pitch voice. Alvin speed dashes off. "Dad why did you do that" I yell. "Son we need to talk" Dad said.

A/N How was the first part. Thanks for reading. Comment down below, vote and share. Goodbye

Krystal xoxo

️️*


	3. Ch2-The Prophecy

Song If a monster Came in. By the Chipmunks*

Alvin's POV

I was running home. My face was bleeding, I have a black eye and scratches. I run inside the house. "Hey Alvi- AAAAAH" Brittany screams when she sees my face. "Quiet" I cover my hands over her mouth. "What's- AAAAAAHHHH" Mom screamed. "Who did this" Mom questions. "There was this boy, I met. He kinda liked me and we started to make out" I say. "Is he a Werewolf" Mom asked. I nod my head. "Bring him over tomorrow" Mom says. Then Eleanor comes. "Hey guys. What's up" She says. "Alvin met a werewolf and has a boyfriend who is the werewolf" Brittany giggles. "He's not my boyfriend" I blush. A

"WAIT A WEREWOLF" Eleanor exclaims. "I'm gonna beat him up" Eleanor says. "Don't we all" Brittany says. "Wait. I don't understand anything that is going on" I say. "You'll learn tomorrow Alvin" Mom laughs. "But how does Britt already know. She's 15. I'm 16" I whine. "Well maybe next time Mom is explaining you should listen" Britt giggles. "Hey! I was 13" I say In defense. "And I was 12 but I still remember" Britt smirks. "Whatever" I sigh and go to my room. I turn off the lights. I write a note on a bat and it goes away.

Simon's POV

"Dad why did you do that" I say. "Son. He's a Vampire" Dad said. "So..." I say. "He's our enemy. Ages ago Wolfman and Munch Munch were fighting Dracula and whatever the fuck the wife is called. Vinny and was the Vamps. The husband was Max and they had Logan's parents to help. Vinny and Max killed your ancestors. The dad got weak and died. Ever since then Vampires and Werewolves don't talk or interact" Dad explains. "Yeah but Alvin wasn't apart of it" I shout. "Well he's part of The Vampires so no interacting" Dad says. "Grrrr I hate this stupid Vampire Vs Werewolf bullshit" I scream and run to my room. Uggh. I hate this. Then a bat flew through my window with a note. It said Meet Me At The Forest At Midnight. I smiled. It said Alvin. I lied on my bed and sighed. Alvin seems so kind, friendly. I love his smile, the way he talks. I love him.

Alvin's POV

I was at the forest. I see Simon come. "Alvin" he said and he kissed. "Oh Alvin I'm so so so so so sorry about your face" Simon apologized. "It's ok. Anywho cone" I say. I run with my super speed and Simon was on my back. I got to our house. "Mom he's here" I yell. Mom comes down. "Oh hello there. You must be Simon. I'm Alvin's mom, Vinny" Mom says. "And I'm his sister Brittany" Britt says

Simon's POV

"SIMON AND ALVIN SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Brittany sings. "Fuck off Britt" Alvin says. She giggled. Vinny rolls her eyes. "You may wanna stand back" Vinny said. We stood back. "ALVIN AND SIMON SITTING IN A TREE. DOING SOMETHING THEY SHOULDN'T DO. IT STARTS WITH "S" AND ENDS WITH "X" OH MY GOD I THINK IT'S SEX" Brittany laughs. Alvin's eyes go red as he pins her to the ground. "Hey off me dick" Brittany said and she turned into a Vampire. They were both rolling over each other. Suddenly a girl who had pigtails walks in. "WEREWOLF" She gasped and threw me to the ground. "Owww" I whine. Alvin gets off Brittany. "Eleanor!!! That's the guy I was talking about" Alvin says. "I still don't trust him" Eleanor folds her arms. "Boys come to the kitchen" Vinny said. "Ok, have you guys heard of the prophecy" Vinny asked. "A bit" Alvin responds. "Yeah. My mom used to read it to me as a kid" I sigh. "And you guys love each other right" Vinny questions. "Of course" Alvin said. "Well Years ago Michael and Charlene who are werewolves hated Vampires. So there was a fight. Michael killed Alvin's father. They killed by parents too. I was so devastated. Simon's father, Wolfman was astonished. So him and his wife fought back at Michael and Charlene. But they were killed in the end. So Charlene and Michael were happy. They went against their own kind. The story spreaded like haywire. Except the Werewolves thought we killed Wolfman and Munch Munch. So they became our enemies. Then Before Count Dracula died he made a prophecy that in 100 years time two different kinds would fall in love and save the world from Michael and Charlene" Vinny explains. "Wait. So Charlene and Michael have a son called Logan" I ask. She nods. "That's my sister's boyfriend. He better not killed her" I say. "So this was planned" Alvin asked and Vinny nodded. "I accept you guys" Vinny said. "I'm not fond of werewolves so I dislike you" Eleanor glared at me. "If you hurt my brother. I'll hurt you" Brittany threatened. "Well you guys were meant to be. You should never be alone. Not any night" Vinny said.

Song: Let's not be alone tonight by R5 which is Ross Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch

Alvin:

Outside of the party where it's getting too loud

It feels like we're the only ones alone in the crowd

Chat college and politics in time that we spend

You look back and you say you think you lost all your friends

And I'm hoping that it's all my fault

Yeah, I'm hoping that it's all my fault

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Simon: You don't have to be alone)

No it don't, no it don't mean love

But it might, but it might be love

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Simon:You don't have to be alone)

Simon:

Not wrong if you come on strong, cause life is too short (Alvin: Yeah)

I like how we get along like snow and New York (Alvin: Yeah)

All good if you change your mind, you know where I stand

(Alvin: Yeah)

Look back and I say to you I lost all my friends

And I know you know it's all your fault

Yeah, I know you know it's all your fault

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Alvin: You don't have to be alone)

No it don't, no it don't mean love

But it might, but it might be love

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Alvin: You don't have to be alone)

Alvin:

And I know it's gotta be my fault

Yeah, I know it's gotta be my fault

Simon:

La la la la la

La la la la la (Alvin: Yeah)

La la la la la

La la la la la (Alvin: Yeah)

(Alvin:And we might never feel the same

I'm just glad that you came

Am I right or is it all in my head?

Like)

Alvin and Simon:

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Brittany and Eleanor: You don't have to be alone)

No it don't, no it don't mean love

But it might, but it might be love

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Brittany and Eleanor: You don't have to be alone)

Alvin and Simon:

Hey, you don't have to be alone tonight

Hey, you don't have to be alone tonight

(Brittany and Eleanor: You don't have to be alone)

No it don't, no it don't mean love

But it might, but it might be love

Hey, let's not be alone tonight

(Brittany and Eleanor: You don't have to be alone)

Alvin's POV

I smiled at Simon. "Simon I Was wondering if you'd like to go on a date" I ask. Mom smiles. "Of course" he said and kissed my cheek and left. My face turned red. Brittany smiled a bit and Eleanor folded her arms. "I still don't like him" Ellie said. "Ellie let's think of what Alvin feels" Brittany says. I smile at her. I go to my room

Oh Simon what would I do without you


End file.
